isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Frame Gears/Types of Frame Gears
The Frame Gear are divided based on their specialty, such as land combat type, assault type, high mobility type, et ceteraWeb Novel Chapter 17 #132. Old Design Frame Gears New Design Frame Gears Brides Exclusive Frame Gears * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Yumina Ernea Belfast. Its main color is silver and a sniper specialized type FG. Brunnhilde is equipped with a special silver armor which granted it with stealthiness. Its primary weapons consists of a long distance sniper rifle as well as four Fragarch units installed on its back.Web Novel Chapter 27 # 281 * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Elze Silhoueska. Its main color is red and a hand-to-hand combat assault type FG. Gerhilde is the first exclusive FG build by High Rosetta and Fred Monica. The main strength of the Frame Gear is power and speed and also has sturdy limbs Web Novel Chapter 23 #199. Gerhilde is equipped with pile bunker made of crystal material on both handWeb Novel Chapter 23 #203. The armor is coated with crystal material for endurance that is reacting with Elze's 「Boost」 and change the appearance into red flaring Frame Gear while also boosting its speed and powerWeb Novel Chapter 23 #204. * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Sushie Ernea Ortlinde. Its main color is gold and a fortified defense type FG. * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Lucia Rea Regulus. Its main color is green and a retrofitted raid type FG. * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Yae Kokonoe. Its main color is purple and a light melee-fighter type FG. It is equipped with and made of crystal material which are rested on its waist. It also has thrusters built in its legs and has 「Accel」 installed inside a magic power slot that instantaneously accelerate its movement at almost blinding speeds and allowing it to cut down its enemies with a single swipe with the swords.Web Novel Chapter 24 # 212 * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Linze Silhoueska. Its main color is blue and a convertible aerial-combat type FG. * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Hildegard Minas Restia. Its main color is orange and a heavy melee-fighter type FG. It is equipped with a wide longsword and a large shield as well a mace on its back. The defensive abilities of this FG are much higher than Yae's Frame Gear. The part of its body that looks like a dorsal fin can transform into a massive greatsword and can be used when opposing the advanced class Fraze. The shield can also transform into a spiral cone. Furthermore, the shield also can transform into a spiral lance when the mace is attached on it and the lance's tip allowing it to smash its enemies into pieces. * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Leen. Its main color is black and a blitzkrieg type FG. * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Sakura. Its main color is white and a mass-fight support type FG. Touya Exclusive Frame Gear * is a Frame Gear dedicated for Touya Mochizuki. An universal diversified type FG. The body of Reginleif is made of colorless crystal material with golden lines details. It is equipped with broadsword which placed on both side of its waist.Web Novel Chapter 27 #309 Reginleif is equipped with 12 Fragarachs which are resembling wings on its back and can be transformed into various weapon using 「Program: Modeling」 to fit the battle conditionWeb Novel Chapter 27 #310. It is the culmination of all the data and constant upgrades implemented and acquired from all the previous FG created for the purpose to create one able to resist Touya's magic. Unlike other FG, Reginleif channels Touya's magic directly through its body and to protect the integrity of the frame from magical power pressure, it will forcibly shut down the system after exceeding the predetermined magical power limit and will only be operational only after finishing its cooling time which takes few minutes. Reginleif is one of the only three Frame Gears that is capable of extended flight (the other being Linze's Helmwige and Yumina's Brunnhilde). Additional Equipment is a range offensive system which is first implemented on Night BaronWeb Novel Chapter 20 #166. Its technology is based on the defensive system of the Rampart, the Satellite OrbWeb Novel Chapter 20 #165. The Fragarach is a sword made of crystal material and because of the nature of the system, only pilot with magic aptitude and high magical power is able to use it. Due to the limitation of the old frames, each Night Baron only equipped with 4 Fragarach, which are installed on its back in X position. Each Fragarach is able to move separately in supersonic speed and automatically comeback to surround the Frame GearWeb Novel Chapter 21 #179. References